Insert Hackneyed Sounding Pokemon here
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: The Gary Stu gutter wanders into the Pokemon fandom to take care of a score from before. Of course, when you're in a family as insane as the Society, he's never alone in this fight...


Disclaimer: Welcome to my newest addition to the Society world! I hope you all enjoy it…because I have a feeling this is going to be one of the tougher ones to write….Enjoy! I own nothing in this chapter except my guy, and the people who so kindly let me use their characters. Thanks again guy!

…

How does one describe the title of "Pokemon Master?" How does one describe a title that seems, in a sense, unachievable? How is one labeled a Pokemon Master for that matter? How many wins they have under their belt? How many Pokemon they've seen? How many Pokemon they've caught? How many Legendary figures they've seen with their own eyes? How much information lays in one Pokedex? How many Tournament trophies one has in their possession?

Regardless of this, there is but one trainer, and the term Pokemon Master seems to fit the young man to a T. How this was possible for someone of this…new variety was beyond the people, but regardless, they didn't seem to mind.

His name was Alastor, and he was the true definition of Pokemon Master. He was kind, modest, kept his cool, had more than six Pokemon at a time (WHY this didn't baffle anyone is beyond me, but I'm pulling away from the story far too much! Off to the glorifying the Stu! Whoosh!), and he was a pure fighter for the rights of Pokemon and Trainer alike.

He was first seen as he saw a cruel and heartless trainer kicking a weak looking Zangoose, calling him weak and worthless, not even good enough to live and the like. Alastor fought and defeated the man with one Pokemon: Imagine all's surprise when that Pokemon was revealed to be Mew! He was promptly defeated in a matter of minutes.

He was quickly regarded as the Pokemon Master when he revealed his entire team of 33 Pokemon, consisting nothing of Legendary and Rare Pokemon. He explained that upon meeting him, they wished to go with him and train to become the strongest Pokemon they could be. In the end, they all became his closest friends, from biggest to smallest, to kindest to most psychotic.

He quickly defeated every Gym and Frontier brain they could throw at him, became the champion of every Pokemon League championship and the like, and gained the respect of every person who was in his general vicinity. He defeated and took down Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, and Team Galactic, and as he challenged all of their bosses they all offered him the same thing.

The spot of being the right hand man and essential Heir to that company, effectively with the point he could take over and rule the world at LEAST four different regions.

He would always lecture them with this lecture.

"The Pokemon are my friends, they're not some war tool you can use or some weapon you can use! They're living, breathing creatures, and only deserve our love and friendship, because that's where true strength and power lies, with the love and trust between a Trainer and a Pokemon! They're my family, and I won't betray them for someone like YOU!"

Which was always followed by an overly explosive blast of shiny light, which was followed by Alastor leaving in a rather cool looking fashion which ALWAYS seemed to work for him.

He was the Pokemon Master, and he had helped saved the world.

He decided that he was gonna need some rest after this…

But heh, with the Society out, we can't have THAT now can we?

…

Alastor sighed softly as he lay down underneath a tree, a small, green, hedgehog like creature lay lazily on his chest. This creature was known as Shaymin, which was making sure the air around him was clean for him to inhale. He sighed happily and pet him behind the ears, making the creature shudder and nuzzle against him.

"Ahem," said a very familiar voice that Alastor knew all too well. "I believe you and me have some unfinished business buddy…"

Alastor's eyes flew open and he looked to the side. And sure enough, standing there was the cloak wearing, mask wearing Gary Stu Hunter, Michael. His sword was slung on the side of his person, but his mask wasn't on him for some odd reason.

Alastor smirked and recalled Shaymin back to his Pokeball. "Well, well, well, long time no see, Mikey boy." He smirked as he stood up and crossed his arms. "Last I heard you were a little tied up."

"You know, you're not funny." Michael frowned. "And this time I'm taking you in!"

"In what, kid?" Alastor smirked, "A fist fight? We all ready know I can trick you AND take you out in a fist fight! So what are you gonna do?"

Michael smirked and picked his sword up…throwing it into the ground! "I'm gonna put you where your mouth is…" he pulled out a small, ping pong sized Pokeball. "And see how good of a trainer you really are!"

Alastor roared with laughter. "A Pokemon battle?! Are you for real?! I have the strongest, deadliest Pokemon in existence! I can throw a random Pokeball and cream you with whatever I can bring out!"

Michael frowned. "You talk big." He expanded the ball in his hand. "How about you show me how tough you are? Pokeball, go!"

He threw the ball into the air with an over hand throw, and it burst open in mid air releasing the energy in the ball out and made a new shape.

The creature that had been released from the ball was a very interesting one, a monkey in basic shape, but his head was currently on fire, like a small torch or a bonfire. On its chest were two swirling gauntlets, no doubt to protect it from battle. It bared its teeth and beat its chest, hooting out, "Ape, Ape, Infernape!"

Michael grinned, eyes laying on his favorite Pokemon and partner. "You ready for another battle, buddy?"

"Ape, Ape!" he hooted, giving him a thumbs up.

"Psh, nothing I can't handle." Alastor smirked and pulled out a Master Ball, and not just a Master Ball either, for it was coated in a fine layer of gold, and seemed very regal. "Pokeball, go!"

He chucked the ball in a very lazy manner, and it burst open. What appeared was almost…frightening looking. Its basic coloring was green and red, its head almost in the shape of a cross, with green plastic looking cover its face with two beady eyes on either side. Its chest had a large hole in it, revealing a cracked, purple gem in it, with relatively small waist, and disk like shapes around its thighs. Its legs were small and pointed, while its arms were long, seemingly segmented and ending in five, thick fingers. It didn't say its name, while its sound sounded like a loud blipping noise, but Michael could BARELY make out "Deoxys."

Michael gulped. "Crap, Deoxys." He said to himself as Infernape braced himself for battle, hooting and growling under his breath, while Deoxys stared the flaming monkey down, very calmly, calculating. "Not the best match up…"

Alastor smirked. "Deoxys, how about we start things off with a Hyper Beam?"

_Hyper Beam on the first move?! _Michael exclaimed in horror in his head. _This guy isn't messing around! _

Deoxys stared as in front of its face a bright, yellow orb began to grow…

"Infernape, we gotta stop him before he makes that attack! Try to get in a Mach Punch!" Michael shouted in horror.

"Infernape!" his companion nodded, hooting as he raced forward. "Apeapeapeapeapeapeape-InfernAPE!" he threw a punch at the Psychics face…

A second too late, as the attack exploded from Deoxys, hitting Infernape at Point Blank range and blowing him away. Michael gasped in horror as Infernape flew from the attack and skid in front of him. He hooted weakly and gritted his teeth, sitting up weakly.

"Infernape!" Michael shouted in worried.

"Heh, heh, heh," Alastor smirked as Deoxys stared at the two of them. "I think I'm feeling merciful…Deoxys, how about you take down Infernape, snap its neck or something."

It blipped out a response, and began to float forward…

"Hold it right there, Stu!" shouted a very familiar British accented voice, somewhere from above. "Keep away from the monkey and maybe I won't have to take you apart!"

Indeed, from above landed the blonde haired British agent, Tash. She glared at Alastor as a MUCH larger creature landed behind her. Its skin was dark and crème colored, and from its back were large burning flames. It too glared at Alastor, snarling out a loud, "Typhlosion…"

Deoxys stopped his approach, tilting his head. Almost in curiosity.

"You okay mate?" Tash asked Michael worriedly, turning back. "I saw the whole thing…how's Infernape?"

Michael was at this point putting quite a bit of Potion on his partner, nodding. "He should be fine…thanks Tash."

"Hey, no need." She waved it off. "We're all here to help."

"Wait, we?"

Tash grinned. "You know I couldn't keep these two away."

And true to her word, two more figures dropped to either side of her, Claire, currently holding a blue turtle with a bright orange shell in her arms, and Miri, holding a brown and white fox like creature in hers. A Squirtle and an Eevee, respectively.

"Baby, are you okay?" Claire asked, running over and kneeling beside her boyfriend, putting a hand on his shoulder, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, babe," he said with a nod. "Thanks…"

Alastor's eye was twitching at this point. "What on earth do you people think you're doing?! You can't interrupt a battle!"

"Oh yes we can!" Tash shouted, "Especially when you're going to be breaking laws in the very anime you're stuing up, like killing another Pokemon! That's against the law, AND it's sick!"

"Totally disgusting!" Miri said with a stiff nod of her head, while Eevee nodded quickly.

Alastor grit his teeth and pointed a finger forward, exclaiming, "You still can't all be here! It's four against one, it's not fair!"

Claire and Tash both gasped dramatically. "Did you all hear that?" Tash asked, amazed, "A Stu is complaining about it not being fare!"

"Shock and awe, shock and awe!" Claire said, shaking her head quickly, her eyes wide.

Alastor snapped. "Oh, screw it! Deoxys!" His Pokemon blipped in response, letting him know he was listening, "Use Psycho Boost on them all, wipe them all!"

Deoxys nodded and began to become encompassed by a purple barrier. Its eyes were glowing with the same light, and it lifted up a stubby fingered hand. It clenched a fist, and several beams of light began to shoot out at them all.

All of them gasped and braced themselves.

"K-Kadabra, T-Teleport!"

"YOU TOO KIRLIA!"

In front of the group of either, appeared two silhouettes of creatures they couldn't define at the moment. All that mattered was they were glowing blue, and they vanished from the spot.

Alastor gawked as he saw the area they were just in get blown apart, but not his intended targets. His grasped his flawless hair and clutched it tightly. "What now?!"

"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO TRY A LOT HARDER TO GET OUR FRIENDS OUT OF THE WAY!" Exclaimed Emotion Marcus, a red clothing wearing Marcus, with a goatee and wearing sunglasses.

"T-Though av-voiding a f-fight would b-be very ap-apreciated too…" Whimpered Thought Marcus, a blue, much cleaner cut Marcus.

Michael grinned a bit. "All right! Now we're cooking with petrochemicals! You're going down Alastor!"

"Not bloody likely!" He screamed, gripping a fist tightly, his eyes twitching hard. "Deoxys! ZAP CANNON THEM ALL!"

Deoxys began to glow in the air, charging up an impressive sized Zap Cannon between his hands, charging it very slowly…

"Mudkip, Mud Sport!"

"Ninetails, follow THAT up with a Flamethrower!"

A small blue frog like creature below him opened its mouth and spewed out a small stream of mud out. The mud flung itself onto Deoxys face, blinding him for a moment as it attempted to brush away the mud, losing its Zap Cannon attack in the process. It however, didn't get much of a chance to do anything else as a Ninetails, a Shiny one at that, one with white fur but rather than orange tips on the end of its tails, they were ice blue, released a blast of fire that struck the Psychic, sending it out of the sky.

All of the others turned to the side, and Tash grinned at the new arrivals.

"Hati!" she exclaimed.

"And Adrian." Michael blinked as Adrian and Hati walked over and picked up Mudkip, while Adrian pet his Ninetails on the head, making it growl affectionately. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What, we can't get in the fray everyone once in a while?" Hati asked, sounding hurt as she pet Mudkip on the head softly.

"We were bored," Adrian translated with a shrug, "No work in the longest times…besides, Ninetails needed to stretch her legs." Ninetails nodded and crooned in agreement.

"Hear that, Alastor?" Claire asked with a smirk. "If you wanna deal with us, you gotta deal with ALL of us!"

Alastor, much to their surprise, wasn't shifting uncomfortably in his place, but rather…he was laughing! "Too good, too good!" He grinned. "I'll have finished off eight Society Members in one fell swoop!"

"A-actually, me a-and m-my other h-half c-count as o-one p-person…" Thought Marcus explained, nodding.

"IT'S TRUE." Emotion Marcus agreed with a nod of his own.

"Whatever!" Alastor screamed. "I'm still finishing you all off, and here are the guys that are gonna do it!" he pulled out seven other Pokeballs and threw them high into the air. All of them burst into the air simultaneously.

The first Pokemon to reveal itself was one of the more well known Pokemon, a giant, multicolored rainbow bird, with a long yellow beak, a plume of yellow feathers on its head, and golden tail feathers. It let out a shriek. _"HO-OH!_"

The next was a titan, a monster standing over twelve feet tall, it's basic coloring was white and golden, with green that looked like moss growing on it. A golden center piece stretched down, with four holes on top of it, and gems of the silver, blue and red variety on either side of that. It clutched massive fists together. "_Gigas. Regi-Regi-Regi-Gigas._ It said robotically.

A massive whale creature appeared after that. How it was floating out of the water, and how it was floating at ALL was simply a miracle. Each fin and its body was outlined with red lines, that seemed to glow. Its eyes glowed, and it let out a loud crooning sound, like a whale mating. Kyogre was free.

The next two Pokemon appeared beside each other at the same time. They both looked very similar to the other, the only differences being the size and general color. The smaller one was red and white colored, with soft down over its body and wing like protrusions on either side of its body. Just under its long neck sat two arms that stretched out and thickened into fingers. The only difference in the other was it was blue and somewhat bigger.

"_Latias!"_

"_Latios."_

Beside the others materialized a frightening creature, with a large, horse like shape and six massive legs. Its skin was mainly grey, and as its neck rose up slowly, turned black and red, segmented apart by large, golden collars. Behind it was large, red tipped wings, as its red eyes stared out. "_Gira-TINA!_"

The creature that appeared next was very similar to that of a Chinese dragon of lore, rock hard scales around its long, serpentine body, accented with yellow lines that were etched into the sides of its body, and fins outlined with bright red lines. Rayquaza roared out, making the ground shake.

"Whoa." Adrian said, staring up at the massive and small forms. "Things just got a whole lot more fun."

Tash grinned and cracked her knuckles. "Yay! Skull busting!"

"Take your poison people! First come, first serve!"

Alastor laughed as he pointed forward. "You're all doomed! ATTACK!"

And so they did.

…

"Squirtle!" Claire ordered, leaping into action as Squirtle did the same, staring down the imposing lord of the ocean, Kyogre. "Just cause he's big doesn't mean he's tough! Try a Rapid Spin at it!"

"_Squirt, Squirtle, Squirt!_" Squirtle said with a nod of his head, saluting as he drew himself into his shell and propelling himself into the air, spinning at rapid speeds.

For the good it did, they might as well threw a Pebble at the giant, as it didn't even flinch. Bellowing, the creature opened it's mouth and released a massive torrent of water, a Hydro Pump, at the small, still airborne turtle.

"Squirtle!" Claire exclaimed in horror. "Iron Defense! Quick!"

Squirtles shell began to glow as it got a new sheen and was plowed into the ground by the high current of water. Claire winced as the attack continued to plow the poor thing into the ground, making a deep crater, a pool full of water. The attack let up, and Squirtle didn't come up. Kyogre frowned and floated forward…

Claire, on the other hand, had a rather devious smirk on her face. "Squirtle! Use Dig and Aqua Jet, now!"

"Squirt-LE!" Screamed the Squirtle as he exploded from under the moist earth, the propulsion of the dig attack adding up to it, and what was even better, now covered in water from the underwater tunnel he made and the water following him, added onto the base of the attack. Kyogre roared as the jet propelled Dig attack was blasted into his stomach, and roared in agony.

"Good job, boy!" Claire cheered. Squirtle grinned and did a thumbs up. "But let's not get cocky, try and hit him with a Bubblebeam!"

"Squirtle!" he exclaimed. "Squirtle!!" he shouted as he began to spit out glowing bubbles from his mouth. Being under the belly of a massive, floating whale, it was near impossible to miss it's mark. Flashes of light and eruptions over the blue whales hide, making it bellow in agony.

Squirtle gulped and raced out just as he fell to the ground with a thundering boom. It groaned softly, and the blue turtle grinned cockily, turning around and walking over to Claire, confidently.

"Look out!" Claire then shouted. Squirtle spun around as Kyogre shot an Ice Beam at him…

…

"Typhlosion, try and hit him with a Flame Wheel!" Tash exclaimed, pointing a whole hand at the massive Phoenician Pokemon.

Typhlosion bellowed loudly, the flames on his back spiking up as he rushed at the rainbow bird, flying into the air and curling up into a tight ball. Orange flames surrounded its body as it slammed into the rainbow bird, making it shriek and bat it away with a flap of his wings.

Typhlosion landed on his feet and skid back a few feet, but growled loudly and opened his mouth, releasing a long torrent of shimmering golden stars, a Swift attack.

Ho-Oh didn't move, but his eyes began to glow, and round rocks began to rise up from the ground in the shape of an AncientPower attack. The rocks flung themselves to meet the stars, destroying the other until a single rock made it through and clocked Typhlosion in the head.

The Pokemon grunted loudly and shook his head, his eyes flaring in rage.

Tash frowned at this. "Okay, he's not gonna let up! We gotta pull out the big guns, Typhlosion, give him an Eruption attack!"

Typhlosion grinned at this and scampered forward. Ho-Oh stared on in confusion, tilting its head to the side as the over sized hedgehog landed right underneath the great Phoenix. "_Ty…Phlo…SION!_" the creature screamed as his fires began to shoot out, almost with the force of a small volcano. Typhlosion roared again as a massive explosion erupted from his back, and Ho-Oh screamed as both were blocked from view, the smoke filling the entire area.

"Typhlosion!" Tash screamed, "Are you okay?!"

A black ball rolled out of the smoke and unrolled to revealing the hedgehog-like creature. He shook his head and smirked…

And suddenly a massive burst of rainbow colors erupted from the smoke, Ho-Oh rose up and with anger and rage in its eyes completely enveloped Typhlosion in a bright blast of Sacred Fire…

…

Miri and her Eevee, affectionately called Eve, were having a bit more luck with the giant titan, Regigigas. Eve was small and very fast, while Regigigas was very large and very slow. It was strong still, and that made Eve have to stay on her feet constantly.

That of course didn't stop Regigigas from launching attacks in all directions, in failed attempts albeit.

"Come on Eve, you have to keep moving, those attacks look strong!" Miri screamed at Eve, who just barely danced away from a rather severe looking Zap Cannon. "Try hitting it with a Quick Attack!"

"Ee!" Eevee cried as she leapt out of the way and dashed towards Regigigas, a streak of white energy trailing behind her before leaping into the air, colliding with the titan, but for the good it did, she might as well have smacked right into a brick wall.

"Eeeee…" Eve moaned as she landed back on her feet, stumbling from the for sure concussion she now suffered from. She shook her head, and leapt away from the punch that Regigigas had thrown at the small creature.

"That didn't work." Miri whispered softly. "Eve, try circling around it, try to confuse it! Fire Shadow Balls while you're doing so!"

"Eevee!" Eve cried as she began to run around Regigigas. All the while, she opened her mouth and began firing dark orbs at the creature. Once again, her size was a mere burden, and was doing virtually nothing to its colossal size. It didn't even seem to notice it was being attacked.

Miri thought, and thought, and thought about what she should do, but gasped. "Eve! Stop! Watch out!" she cried.

Eve looked up to see what was wrong, and saw that the Regi's hands were covered in both fire and ice, a Fire Punch and an Ice Punch in the making. She skid to a stop just as the fire hand slammed down in front of her, and as she turned around the Ice hand slammed down. They lost their power, but they scooped Eve into his hands.

"Eve!" Miri screamed in horror as Regigigas' hands began to glow, starting its signature move, Crush Grip.

"_Regi-Regi-Regi-Regi-Gigas-Gigas-Gigas._" It stated robotically as Eve began to scream.

…

"KIRLIA, TRY TO HIT LATIOS WITH A MAGICAL LEAF!" The Emotion Marcus shouted.

"K-Kadabra, you tr-try to hit Latias w-with a p-psybeam!" The thought Marcus shouted.

"_Kirlia_!" The Emotion Pokemon cried as she spun in a little circle, like a ballerina, ending with her only revealed eye beginning to glow bright white. Several leaves began to materialized around her, and shot themselves at the blue Dragonoid.

"_Ka-Da-Bra!_" Kadabra shouted, holding his spoon up. A multicolored beam of light shot from the face of it at the red Dragonoid.

Latios, the one who looked way too serious, narrowed his bright red eyes at the incoming leaves and opened his mouth. A massive burst of Dragon Breath shot out, striking the leaves and knocking them out of the air. Of course, the attack continued on.

"KIRLIA, TELEPORT OUT OF THE WAY!"

Kirlia gasped out loud in shock as the Dragon Breath flew right at her. She fizzled out of existence as the attack struck the ground.

Latias, however, wasn't as prepared as her brother, the attack striking her head on and making her scream in pain, the multicolored aura surrounding her. It dissipated after a while, and she was floating around the air haphazardly, her eyes spinning about her head.

"Y-Yes! S-She's confused! T-That's even b-better! S-She's even e-easier t-to take out!" Thought Marcus smiled.

However, Latias seemed to have expected that and looked at Kadabra; both of their eyes began to glow. She stopped wobbling, and Kadabra began to.

"UNLESS SHE USES PSYCHO SHIFT." The Red Marcus stated.

"S-Shoot…" He mumbled as Kadabra was stumbling around as if he were drunk. "W-Well…m-maybe it w-won't l-last long, m-maybe w-we can turn t-this around…"

At that, Latios and Latias smirked and flew into the air. Their down hit the sun at just the right angle, and they both vanished into mid air.

"I'm g-going to s-stop talking n-now…"

…

Ninetails leapt from the ground into the air as orbs of light slammed down around her, dancing almost gracefully as the overly angered Giratina roared, its attacks seemingly pointless as the shiny Ninetails avoided every meteor at him.

"That's it Ninetails, keep it up!" Adrian coached from the side, "When you get the chance, try to hit it with a Flamethrower, he won't be able to avoid it!"

"Nine!" The Pokemon agreed, nodding as she avoided one final meteor (One that got FAR too close for comfort) and landed a few meters away from Giratina. She snarled and released a large jet of fire at the Distortion World ruler.

It would prove to be far more difficult than that. Just before the attack struck, its legs vanished and its body took on a more dragon shape, the wings near its head unfurling to become six streamer like protrusions, and it flew into the air!

"What?!" Adrian exclaimed as Ninetails stared on in awe, "It can fly!?"

"Only with the Griseous Orb!" Alastor cackled from his own battle with Michael, "It can enter it's Origin Forme!"

"Which just adds more and more to the fun," Adrian mumbled under his breath. "Ninetails, we need to stay on our feet now more than ever! Stay under it, and use Will-O-Wisp!"

Ninetails nodded and began to dash under the currently flying dragon ghost, looking up at it. Suddenly, the tips of her tails flaring to life with blue fireballs. She spread them out, and all of the fireballs flew into the air, striking the underside of the Distortion World ruler.

Giratina, having lost some of its defense strength when it lost its altered form, roared and did a small barrel roll in the air, attempting to put the fire out, but the damage was done, a large burn mark was now etched into its skin, the burn mark smoking.

"Okay, it got burned, that's a good start." Adrian said, nodding to himself. "Now Ninetails, use…" Adrian paused. "Where did it go?"

Much to his own surprise, Giratina had vanished from play sight. Both he and Ninetails began to look around in shock, when suddenly, far too suddenly for Adrian's liking, Giratina appeared and slammed right into Ninetails from above.

"Ninetails!"

…

Hati and Mudkip weren't doing as great as they hoped, as Rayquaza, being the king of the dragons, wasn't making it easy for them. Mudkip was currently running from a very long lived Hyper Beam, digging very, very deep trenches in the ground as Mudkip screamed by. Thankfully, the attack fizzled out just before she was struck by it.

"Phew." Hati sighed. "Okay, while it's recharging, use Ice Ball!"

"Mudkip!" Mudkip cried out, nodding and opened her mouth. "Mud…KIP!" She shot a large ball of ice out of her mouth and struck the Dragon King. Naturally, being a Dragon type, this hurt Rayquaza quite a bit.

Shaking his snake like head, he opened his maw and shot a Twister from it, which began to tear apart their own battle field. The giant twister was heading right for the Mud Fish Pokemon, whose eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Mudkip, hurry up and use dig!" Hati commanded.

Mudkip wasted no time in using her little legs to dig into the ground quickly, the twister striking right where she was and making a massive crater in the ground. She began to dig quickly.

Rayquaza looked around in curiosity, which was odd. The king of the dragons wasn't afraid of that little blue creature, but it did seem to have some powerful ice moves…being a dragon type, that was a VERY VERY bad thing.

He needed to get rid of it before another Ice Ball would be launched! Another one would leave a bit more than a mark…

Letting loose a massive, echoing roar, several meteors dropped from the very sky above, each one covered in a flaming aura. Draco Meteor had been released, and something was gonna get hurt.

"Mudkip, keep digging, get faster!" Hati commanded her eyes wide on the massive, growing closer meteors from above.

The upturned dirt that showed where Mudkip was digging sped up, and behind it, slamming into the ground with shuddering booms and thuds. One finally struck the ground at an angle that made Mudkip fly into the air.

She looked down, just as Rayquaza opened its titanic maw to swallow the mud fish Pokemon…

…

Infernape knew the battle with one of the most well known Psychics in the planet was gonna be difficult, but he had to admit, it just wasn't fair anymore! Everything he threw, it did nothing! It just kept healing and what not, it didn't even look tired!

"Infernape, quick, try hitting Deoxys with a Flame Wheel, maybe that'll do something!" Michael offered, officially running out of ideas.

Infernape leapt into the air and curled into a tight ball, one of which was engulfed with bright orange flames. It went speeding towards the DNA Pokemon.

Alastor, the one who had taken to this battle personally, threw his hand out and screamed, "Defense Forme!"

Deoxys began to transform before Michaels very eyes, its features smoothing out, its head moving down into its torso until all that was left of it was a small bump with eyes in it. Its body widened and thickened, and its arms became thicker with no fingers, just long, shield like arms.

It lifted its arms around its body and blocked the blow fully, only managing to push it back a mere inch. Infernape broke the attack and leapt into the air.

"Um…Try a Fire Blast!" Michael exclaimed after scratching his cheek in thought.

Infernape let out a howl of a battle cry, and shot a large fire ball which shaped into a Kanji symbol, heading right for the DNA Pokemon.

"Speed Forme!"

Deoxys underwent another transformation, this time its body becoming far more thinner and slicker, its arms detaching and becoming four long, thin tentacles. Its head stretches out like a biker's helmet, making it look very aerodynamic. There was a blur, and he was gone, save for the Kanji shaped burn mark in the ground, almost directly in front of Alastor.

Infernape landed on the ground and began to look around cautiously. He spun around, thinking he sensed movement, but Deoxys zoomed behind him, taking the time to clock him with one of his tentacles and knocking the monkey to the ground. It kissed the dirt hard and tried to lift itself up, only to be backhanded by the speeding Legendary, and landed on its back.

"Attack Forme!"

Deoxys stopped in front of Infernape, cold unfeeling eyes staring down at the monkey as it began to change again, its hands growing fingers again and combining into a single limb, his head pointing out into an almost triangular like head.

"Psycho Boost!"

A purple aura began to encase Deoxys…

…

Claire dove out of the way as the bright blue beam of icy energy shot just over her, and looked over at what the situation was.

Squirtle had pulled itself back into its shell, shaking in fright and even more obviously from the near miss of the below 0 temperatures the beam had nearly missed him. His blue head popped out, teeth chattering.

Claire sighed in relief as she saw Squirtle was safe and sound, and jumped back up to her feet, Squirtle following suit after a while. He was still chattering his teeth, looking as the massive whale like legendary rose into the air again.

And Kyogre did NOT seem pleased. Its eyes were glowing a very ominous yellow color, and it roared with enough strength to ripple the air around it.

Squirtle sweatdropped and gulped hard, preparing itself to curl back into its shell and maybe its pain would be reduced quite a bit…

"Come on Squirtle, we can't give up right now, I can tell we're close to beating him!" She shouted. "Go over the crater with water he made, I have an idea!"

"Squirt!" Squirtle nodded, running over to the deep crater that Kyogre had made earlier with the Hydro Pump.

Kyogre kept his eye on it the whole time, watching curiously what the female and the blue turtle were planning. He saw as Squirtle leapt into the water itself, floating near the very top, and blew a raspberry at the water god.

Kyogres eyes flared angrily, wondering where on earth this creature got the utmost gall to insult it like it was doing. His entire being began to glow a bright yellow aura, and he charged at Squirtle with a Giga Impact.

"Wait for it…wait for it…" Claire was lecturing cautiously, watching how close Kyogre was getting. "Almost…there…NOW! Squirtle, get out of the way by using Hydro Pump!"

Squirtle blew a massive blast of water from its mouth, the mere force of it all blowing him out of small lake like protrusion and making Kyogre slam into the water with the force of a Giga Impact. Of course, this created a very bad head ache for the whale. It floated to the top of the body of water, its eyes spinning around in pain as it tried to remember where it was.

It did, however, hear one simple phrase that worried it quite a bit, and had he known what was going on, he would have acted. "Squirtle, use Ice Beam!"

Squirtle jumped into the air and inhaled deeply. He fired a blue, crisscrossing beam of energy that struck the water. With loud cracks, the water froze completely over, and Kyogre was now half frozen with it.

Still disorientated, he attempted to break himself free but found he couldn't.

"Okay, and finish it all off with a Rapid Spin and Hydro Pump!"

Squirtle dove towards the water god, retracting into his shell. First, he hit Kyogre against the dead center of his forehead, worsening his headache, but what was even worse about that, was when he bounced back, he spun around and released a powerful Hydro Pump, making him spin much harder in the air. Each water blast from the four holes hit Kyogre until it was finally too much, and Kyogre slumped over, having finally been knocked out.

"See? Told you it would be easy," Claire giggled. Squirtle rolled his eyes.

…

Typhlosion screamed in pain as the orange and red flames of Ho-Oh's signature attack struck him, and with enough force to push him down onto the ground. The hedgehog-like flame starter attempted to stand up from the force, but Ho-Oh was proving he wasn't going to let him get up. But Typhlosion wasn't giving up, gritting his teeth under the endurance.

"Typhlosion!" Tash exclaimed in worry, "Come on, I know you can do it! You're too strong to be pushed around by some multicolored chicken!"

Typhlosion grinned at that, knowing it wasn't like Tash to call a Phoenix, even one that was evil and possessed, a chicken. Amazingly, he managed to get onto four legs, and curled up in a tight ball. He rolled out of the assault, and landed in front of Tash, currently scorched and badly injured, but still standing.

Ho-Oh seemed out of its mind with rage. Such a puny creature dare strike him like he was mere trash!? Its eyes flared a bright red, and it flew into the air, cawing to the very heavens.

Tash sweatdropped, "I think it's mad," she said, gulping. Typhlosion could only nod in agreement.

The bird stared down at the two of them and opened its beast, releasing another caw. It began to bat its wings hard, making a very large tornado appear directly in front of it. It was on a direct course for Typhlosion.

"Whirlwind, of course its Whirlwind," Tash mumbled under her breath. "Typhlosion, try to cancel it out, shoot from Swift at it!"

Typhlosion opened his mouth and began to shoot the bright yellow stars at the tornado. Striking at the base of the tornado, it managed to disrupt the air current and cut it off.

They both realized far too late that this was simply a distraction, as Ho-Oh came screaming down at him, his wings glowing as it struck Typhlosion in the gut with a powerful wing attack. The hedgehogs eyes widened into the size of platters, and was sent skidding back several feet against a nearby tree.

"Typhlosion!" Tash exclaimed, running over to him. "Typhlosion, are you okay, say something!"

"Ty…" said the Pokemon wearily, his eyes spinning around his head slowly. He struggled to get up, looking up as Ho-Oh began to glow with a bright white light.

"Sky attack," Tash whispered as Typhlosion panted heavily, struggling to come up with an attack that could get him out of this. "Typhlosion, we can't win this one. That's one of the strongest attacks. We're gonna have to…" She shielded her eyes as a bright light struck her face.

Typhlosion was currently standing up straight, panting heavily with a powerful look in his eyes. His back flames were out of control, and flying high and higher than either of them could remember. Tash grinned.

_Blaze…I think we may just have a chance…_

She looked up as Ho-Oh came screaming down, his whole body glowing bright white as he came in closer, and closer, and closer, rage filling his emotions so much he didn't even see the orange ball growing at his opponents mouth…

And ultimately, when it looked as though Typhlosion had met its match, did he release an explosion of fire from its mouth, screaming a loud "TY-PHLO-SION!"

The Blast Burn was strong enough to not only knock back Ho-Oh and disrupt the attack, but ultimately able to knock the bird back several feet, skidding across the ground. Even a Legendary of his stature wouldn't be able to handle a Blaze enhanced Blast Burn. He was knocked out when he hit the ground.

The blonde trainer was blinking several times at the spectacle, and she looked over at Typhlosion, who was panting and his flames still high. "You always surprise me, you realize."

Typhlosion shrugged.

…

Regigigas looked down at its currently glowing yellow hands, wondering why the screaming little fox thing had stopped screaming. Had he perhaps crushed it to death? He slowly opened his hands a bit to get a better look into it…

When a Shadow Ball shot out of the little crevice and struck Regigigas, causing a small little explosion that rocked it and caused it to let go of Eevee, who was a little battered and bruised, but otherwise still standing.

Miri sighed and tapped her own chest, "Okay heart, resume beating…"

Eevee crouched down at the monolith, who had gotten itself back into the fight, gripped its fists again, erupting into a Fire Punch and an Ice Punch. "_Regi-Regi-Regi-Gigas-Gigas-Regigigas."_

_The only advantage we have against him is the fact he's slow! Unless Eevee were to miraculously evolve right now, I don't think we'd have much of a chance…_

She sat there and began to think of a potential strategy while Eevee dodged the elemental punches the titan was sending him. She was very quick at this point, dodging them at just the right time to make deep, burning craters or icy, frozen craters in the ground.

Eve leapt into the air and landed on Regigigas chest, smiling innocently into his eye like holes on his face. She blew a raspberry, and managed to back flip away from him just as he thrusted the Fire Punch at her, missing completely and striking him in the face.

"_Regi-Gigas-Regi-Gigas._" It moaned out, and even if it was robotic and monotone, there could still be some pain behind it.

Luckily, Miri saw the whole ordeal, and THAT got the wheels in her head turning.

_Thing that big…and that slow…and powerful…the only thing that can hurt it…_

…_is itself! That's it!_

"Hey, big guy! What's the matter; big bad Legendary Pokemon like you can't hit my little Eve! Ha, you're pathetic; I bet you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn if it could even move an inch!"

Regigigas looked up at Miri, its colored crystals beginning to light up and down in a sequence.

"How you got to be a Legendary is beyond me, you're about as useless as a regular statue! You're nothing!"

It beeped angrily for a moment and focused on ever. All of its crystals began to glow, and suddenly, she began to glow yellow.

"Yes! Lock On! Come on, even with Lock On you'll never hit her! Even your strongest attack won't work!"

Regigigas obviously had enough of the small child's little mouth, so he lifted his hands into the air, and a small yellow orb began to grow between them. "_Regi-Regi-Regi-Regi-Regi-GIGAS!_" he roared, firing a massive hyper beam from its hand. And Eve knew at this point what to do.

"Eve, Quick Attack! Run around!"

Eve began to do just that, and dashed off. As expected, the yellow beam turned in an arc and followed after the small fox Pokemon.

"Come on, little bit more…little bit more…" Miri mumbled under her breath, her eyes focusing on the yellow beam of energy that was following Eve. "NOW! Eve, run right at Regigigas!"

Eve turned perfectly and zoomed in right at Regigigas, the beam right on her heels. She leapt into the air, despite the fact Regigigas had taken a step back in concern. She landed on his chest and immediately kicked off…

Just in time for the Hyper Beam to slam into its master. The sheer power was enough to do massive damage to the Monolith, and its crystals were flashing slower and dimmer. "_Regi…Regi…Gi…Gas…_" Regigigas landed on the ground with a dull thud, knocked out fully.

Miri smirked as Eve chirped happily. "Like I said, just as useless as a statue…"

…

"W-Where could t-they b-be?" Thought Marcus asked cautiously, looking around in worry as Kadabra continued to stumble around as if he were drunk.

"LATIOS AND LATIAS CAN USE THEIR DOWN TO BLEND INTO THE LIGHT, SO THEY CAN BE INVISIBLE WHEN THEY WANT TO BE," Emotion Marcus explained, looking around with his Thought half as Kirlia did the same.

Two Dragonbreaths shot down from the heavens down at the two Pokemon. Kirlia danced out of the way, but Kadabra was struck dead on, making him cry out and fall to the ground. His eyes were still moving around haphazardly.

"K-Kadabra, s-snap out o-of it!" Thought Marcus exclaimed. "T-Try hitting a-around with a p-psychic attack!"

"Kadabra!" Kadabra exclaimed, spinning around and charging up a psychic attack. "Ka….Da…." He was charging, and charging, and charging, when Kadabra suddenly he grabbed his head tightly in a massive head ache and fell over, twitching.

Thought Marcus blushed and face palmed himself. "Oh b-boy…"

"KIRLIA, UNTIL KADABRA SNAPS OUT OF IT, WE'RE ON OUR OWN." Emotion Marcus explained, "TRY TO FIND THEM USING YOUR EMOTION SENSING ABILITIES."

Kirlia closed her single exposed eye and stood on a single leg. She was glowing with a bright, blue aura, and she opened her eye, which was currently glowing the same blue that surrounded her body. She saw the image of a winged being

…Coming right at her.

Kirlia gasped as the invisible Latias slammed into the Pokemon with a powerful wing attack, striking her in her mid section and causing her to skid backwards. She fell back and landed on the ground, and as she was getting ready to rise again, a Mist Ball shot from the air itself and struck her, knocking her further into the ground. Kirlia gasped as she hit her head, and closed her eyes, fully knocked out.

Emotion Marcus gasped. "KIRLIA!" he exclaimed.

Thought Marcus gulped hard and braced himself. "K-Kadabra, it's a-all up to u-us now!" He exclaimed to his still drowsy Pokemon. "T-Try a-another Psychic!"

Kadabra shook his head, and seemed to snap out of his confusion, and his eyes began to glow. He lifted his spoon into the air, and began to glow. "KA…Da….BRA!" A massive beam of Psychic shot out…

And Struck nothing. Kadabra blanched, how had he missed?! He sensed something was there! These things were fast…

"K-Kadabra, T-Teleport, q-quick!" His owner exclaimed hurriedly.

Kadabra vanished from his place immediately, just as a large Luster Purge attack destroyed the ground he was in. Kadabra appeared some ways away and fired a Psybeam at the location he assumed came from.

This time it struck something, something bird like and something landed on the ground off to the side. Kadabra prepared to launch another attack, and he began to glow another aura…

When the other bird like creature shot out from no where and struck Kadabra in the back of the head. He didn't stand a chance and was flung head over tails and landed on his stomach. He groaned as he was knocked out again, and Thought Marcus' mouth dropped.

Latios and Latias appeared in the air again, Latias spinning around happily while Latios just watched.

"…M-Maybe it's f-for the b-best." Thought Marcus said after a moment.

"HOW SO?" Emotion Marcus asked, pulling out Kirlias Pokeball and recalling her.

"M-Maybe some p-people aren't m-meant to defeat l-legendary Pokemon, m-maybe w-we weren't s-supposed to w-win…" he explained, recalling Kadabra himself. "B-Besides, if w-we beat l-legendary P-Pokemon, w-we're n-no b-better than the S-Sue's and S-Stu's…"

"…MAKES AS MUCH SENSE AS ANYTHING ELSE THAT'S BEEN HAPPENING."

"T-Too t-true…"

…

The dust and the debris were still lingering in the air as Giratina slammed down on the unexpected Ninetails, and Adrian was waving the dust from his face in a failed attempt to see if she was okay. "Ninetails? Ninetails!"

Giratina shot back into the air with so much force that the dust was blown away, and gave Adrian a clear view of the landing sight. He narrowed his eyes to try and get a better look, but much to his shock and somewhat horror, Ninetails wasn't in the area.

"Ninetails!"

"Nine!" Chirped a high pitched voice beside Adrian. The Librarian blinked and looked down, seeing the white fox like Pokemon, with clumps of dirt in her fur, her head sticking out of the ground. He grinned, kneeled down and began to scratch behind her ears.

"Teaching you Dig was a VERY good idea." He said with an affirmative nod of his head. "You okay girl?"

Ninetails gave a small nod of her head, and dug the rest of her way out.

"Good, because I have an idea as to get him down to our level." He told her, kneeling down beside her, and whispered the plan to her.

Giratina flew down and around in circles until he saw Ninetails currently leaning over as if she was getting ready to pounce on something. "Keep your eyes on him Ninetails…and move when I say now."

Ninetails nodded and braced herself. Giratina glared down at her, and prepared itself to swoop in and knock it out for good. It spun around in the air one more time, and flew down at her, picking up speed along the way.

Adrian watched this, narrowing his eyes and moving his white hair away from his eyes. "Closer…closer….NOW! Dodge and cling onto him!"

Ninetails barrel rolled out of the way and as Giratina swooped in past her, she jumped and sank her teeth into the flesh, now airborne with Giratina.

"Get yourself situated, and use Thief!"

Giratina looked around at him in wonder. It was Impossible, Ninetails couldn't use Thief! It was impossible!

Adrian merely shrugged in a response to the Distortion World ruler. "Plot Holes rule, don't they big guy?"

Giratina roared loudly as he felt the attack connect, and ultimately, felt his form began to change. His wings stretched until they could not hold up his massive form, and began to plummet to the ground. Ninetails leapt off of his back and began to plummet. Giratina saw that it was clutching the Griseous orb in its mouth, and was about to attack when—

CRASH!

Giratina slammed into the ground with a thundering, earth shattering crash, on its side, no less, and left a rather impressive crater. Ninetails landed rather daintily, still holding the orb in her mouth. She spat it out to the side, watching it clatter and sat down again, barking at Adrian.

Her master was having his arms crossed, as if inspecting the whole scene itself. He was smirking a bit. "Heh." He said with a chuckle. "It was kinda cool…but we're not just there yet."

Giratina's head suddenly erupted from the black smoke, towards Ninetails, mouth wide open as if ready to devour her. Ninetails smirked somehow, and did a small back flip to avoid the open mouth. She landed on top of his head and leapt off again, turning around in mid air to face her opponent. Opening her mouth, she released a torrent of Fire based attacks, ranging from Fire Blasts to Flamethrowers and the like. They all struck Giratina's face.

Ninetails was then enveloped in a flame veil, of the Flare Blitz attack, and she shot down onto him as if she were a rocket. "Ninetails!" She crowed as she collided with Giratina's forehead. His head tipped back from the sheer force and roared one final time. Giratina then fell to the ground, his eyes closed.

Ninetails landed once more after doing another back flip, and smirked back at her rather stunned trainer.

"…I stand corrected."

…

Mudkip was still plummeting to the Dragon Kings wide open mouth, and Hati was a bit on the panicking side.

"No! Mudkip!" She exclaimed in a worry. She began to wrack her brain, watching as her small, blue companion began to plummet seemingly faster and faster to the giant green dragons open maw. "Wait! Mudkip, turn yourself around and fire a Hydro Pump right now his gullet!"

"Mud!" Mudkip exclaimed with a nod of her orange and blue head, and took a deep breath. A large pressurized spout of water shot from her mouth into Rayquaza's mouth, which he obviously wasn't expecting. The Dragon god bent his head down and gagged up all the water that was forced down his throat, and felt the small, rubbery Mudkip bounce off his head harmlessly.

Hati sighed in relief as Mudkip bounced in front of her, a bit roughed up but otherwise okay. "Mud!" Mudkip squeaked up to Hati with a smile.

"Phew…you okay buddy?" She asked, kneeling down to him. She gave a nod. "Good, now let's go finish him off, hm? Hit him with another ice ball!"

Mudkip spun around and opened her mouth, releasing a large ball of concentrated ice out of her mouth, striking the still struggling to breath Dragon King in the bottom of the chin, throwing his head back in pain and roar again.

Rayquaza looked down at the two of them, eyes flaring with rage and roared with such force the air rippled. He began to glow, and another Draco Meteor fell from the sky. Mudkip gulped.

"Hmm…" Hati looked up as the Meteors began to fly down at the two, and down at the ground peppered with holes. And slowly she began to think. "Mudkip, use Dig and connect all the holes with a single tunnel!"

"Mud?" Mudkip asked in confusion.

"Just do it!"

Mudkip shrugged and did as she was told, digging into the ground and began to dig through hole after hole, making a large, flute like obstruction in the ground.

"Now get out of the ground, quick, and Ice Ball him again while you're dodging the Meteors!"

Mudkip leapt out of the ground and leapt onto a nearby meteor, leaping from one to another to keep her in the air, and fired another, much larger Ice Ball at Rayquaza. It was far too close for him to avoid it, and he roared as it erupted against his weak against ice skin, and roared again. It shot its head forward and opened its mouth, preparing to eat Mudkip.

Mudkip leapt from the meteor just in time, so all the Dragon God was a mouth full of a hot rock. Rayquaza blinked at this and spat it out, gritting his teeth at Mudkip and Hati. These two were making fools out of him! How dare they? He'd make them pay!

Rayquaza made a beeline for Mudkip, mouth open in what perhaps was a Dragon Rage attack or a Hyper Beam, and Hati would never figure it out because she shouted "Mudkip, hop into one of the holes and use Blizzard!"

Mudkip jumped into a nearby hole and inhaled deeply. She released a powerful gust of wind, accompanied with snowflakes and hail, and something happened.

The tunnel itself took the blow, and for every hole that was etched in the ground, the Blizzard attack would shoot straight into the air. It couldn't have been proved better, as Rayquaza was over the stretch completely, and every geyser of ice cold air struck him. His pupils dilated in pain, and he roared. A nice layer of frost began to grow on his scales, and in a large flash of light, he was frozen in a block of ice.

Mudkip leapt out of the ground as the Rayquz-icicle landed on the ground with a large, booming thud. Hati smirked at that. "That's what people get for doubting us."

"Mud!"

…

"Infernape, try and get up and use Close Combat on him!" Michael exclaimed as the Psycho Boost was nearing completion.

Infernape struggled to rise up, and looked over at Deoxys. The flaming monkey smirked a little bit and bounced over to him with the help of his tail. And all chaos broke from there, but before he made contact, Alastor screamed, "Defense Form!"

Deoxys turned into his slick, stumpy form just as Infernape began to kick and punch and bite and do everything he could do against the mutant Pokemon. Unfortunately, not only was Deoxys Psychic, but his Defense had increased more than half in this form, so Infernape Fighting Moves did little to no damage.

Deoxys morphed into his Attack Forme and whipped Infernape in the face with his tentacle arm. While he was still in mid air, the DNA Pokemon's eyes began to glow, and Infernape stopped in mid fall. He flung the monkey into a tree using Psychic attack. The tree cracked and fell over with a thundering crash. Infernape rose up, rubbing his head slowly in pain.

"Infernape, look out!"

Infernape looked up in time to see Deoxys, now in his Speed form, shooting at him at near break neck speeds.

Infernape knew that it would be this attack that would knock him out, and looked around quickly. He would be on him in a second…

Michael snapped his fingers. "Infernape, use Strength on the tree and swing it!"

Infernape reached back and grabbed the recently fallen tree behind him. His muscles bulged, and he lifted it with his right arm and swung it…

Just in time to hit Deoxys, who went flying as if he were a baseball into the sky. Infernape grinned and threw the tree at Alastor, nearly taking his head off and laughing about it. Michael grinned.

"You can put it on the booooard…Yes!" he cheered, throwing a hand up. "He is OUT of here!"

"You think you're so damn funny…" Alastor seethed as Deoxys floated back in front of him, his body now rather scuffed up. "We'll show you what's funny, Deoxys, Attack Forme and Zap Cannon!"

Deoxys spiked up into his Attack Forme, and charged up a ball of electricity in front of its face. He gestured, and it flew forward, right for Infernape.

"Dodge, and use another Flame Wheel!" Michael commanded.

Infernape leapt into the air, avoiding the ball of lightning and curled up into a tight ball of fire, which then shot at the DNA Mutant. Deoxys smoothed out and shortened up, and crossed his arms in an X-Shape and blocked the attack and was once more pushed back. He backhanded Infernape away from him quickly.

"Attack Forme again, and finish him off with Hyper Beam!" Alastor commanded, turning his grin into a sinister smirk. Combined with the attack increase of his attack forme, this should be enough to wipe him out…

While Deoxys morphed into the spiky Attack Form, another beam of energy began to appear in his face and Michael laughed. "Your Deoxys and his constant attack changes are going to be your downfall! You realize how many times you changed his stats when you made him change forms!"

"Eh…a lot?" Alastor asked, attempting to count on his fingers the amount of times he switched formes.

"Well it's enough to end it with this, Infernape, use Punishment!"

Infernape leapt forward at Deoxys, his fist glowing with dark energy as he swung his fist at Deoxys. The mere dark energy was enough to make the pure Psychic twitch, disrupting the Hyper Beam and slam the fist into his face Combined with the fact Deoxys' form and stats changed so much, it knocked Deoxys out the first connection with flesh and rubbery plastic met.

Alastor gawked as Deoxys morphed back into his Normal forme and landed in front of him. He looked at the rest of the battle field, everyone else (Except Latios and Latias) were knocked out, on the ground. "What…but…how?!" He exclaimed.

"Please, like it's such a shock?" Tash asked as she and Typhlosion walked over. "We actually caught and trained our Pokemon. You just came in and captured them and what not."

"You may not THINK there's a difference," Adrian said as he walked over, Ninetails trailing behind him, "But there really is. And I don't want to be the corny one who says this but they trust us." He said, taking to rubbing Ninetails head slowly.

"Whereas YOU just came in and got them through your Stu means, which is artificial love, which may as well be no love at all!" Claire said, holding Squirtle as she and Miri, holding Eve, walking up. Soon, all the Society members were back, facing Alastor.

"Now, you can give up quietly, or we can make your death seem like an accident." Michael said slowly and playfully, pulling out his sword.

Alastor should have looked angry, should have looked pissed, should have looked a lot of things rather than happy, and he pulled out one final Pokeball, a Master Ball. "Please…those guys were pansies compared to THIS guy!" he threw the ball into the air…

And it burst open to reveal a humanoid creature with some catlike features, with gray skin and a purple underside. A long, purple tail extended from behind him, and on his hands were three ball like appendages. His head sported two ear like appendages, and a tube extended from the back of his head into the spine.

"M-Mewtwo…" Thought Marcus mumbled. "Of c-course it's M-Mewtwo…"

"And the Pokemon are too weak to battle it…" Michael said, noticing how much Infernape was panting and heaving for breath. Everyone else was the same way.

"Well, when in doubt, do it yourself," Adrian said as he cracked his knuckles and ran forward, about to initiate his Boot to the Head signature move.

But he merely got four feet from where he was standing before Mewtwo waved his three balled hand and flung him out of the way out of sheer, psychic force. The backlash of this was enough to knock back the rest of the group into a pile, grunting as one landed on the other in a very comedic fashion.

"Ow…" Was the general groan that the group mumbled as they slowly peeled themselves away, and stood back up.

"Okay…" Adrian said as he stood up again, shaking the dirt from his white hair and scowled. "Physical attacks aren't gonna work…"

"Why not just use this Copyright?" Michael asked, holding up said black sticker. "I can pin it on Mewtwo if I can get in close enough…"

"Okay, one, next time you have something like that, please tell me before I go on a suicidal charge at the strongest Pokemon in the world." Adrian said with an angry twitch of his eye, and sighed, "And two, I think we can do that…"

Michael darted off to the side while the others jumped into position. It was all relatively simple, as Adrian and Tash took the most of distraction and had the Pokemon's attention on him at near all times. If Mewtwo or Adrian would see him, they would truly all be in trouble.

Michael was currently sneaking up behind the two of them, holding the Copyright in his hand, his breathing steady as Mewtwo blew a Psychic blast at a sword wielding Adrian and then turned to a currently running Tash.

_Little bit closer…come on…come on you stupid thing…just a little bit more…just a little bit closer…little bit…_

However, much to his surprise, Mewtwo spun around and froze Michael in place, holding him into the air.

_Yeah, that totally figures._

"Heh, throw him up into the air," Alastor smirked to Mewtwo, whose eyes were glowing a bright blue as he walked up beside him. "Throw him in the air; I wanna see him splatter…"

Mewtwo merely motioned upward with his paw, and the Gary Stu gutter was flung into the air as if he weighed a mere fifty pounds, and at his peak, he began to plummet to the very earth. The wind was rushing by his ears with such velocity he heard the others barely cry out his name in worry, and he laughed.

_If this be my time, let it be a painless—_

SCHWOOP

He blinked as the plummet ceased, and he landed with a grunt on the back of a massive winged green dragon like creature, with a long neck and diamond like wings on either side, like a large insect. It chirped out a loud, "Fly!" as it spun around in mid air.

"Heh, bit of a warning when you go into the Pokemon fandom." Valerie, who was currently flying at the head of the Flygon, giggled, looking back at him, "Don't try to come in unless you have a Flying Pokemon to support your weight when you get flung into the air."

"Heh, I'll remember that," Michael said with a grin and looked over the edge of the dragon. "I need to get to Mewtwo, think you can make that happen? I need to slap this Copyright on him."

"I think that can be arranged," Valerie nodded. "Hang on!" And she angled Flygon down, dive bombing toward the feline cat like creature.

Mewtwo saw this and frowned, throwing Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball after the approaching winged dragon, and missing as Flygon drew closer and closer…

"Wish me luck!" Michael shouted and jumped off, right at Mewtwo. Mewtwo charged a Shadow Ball…

Just as Michael slapped the Copyright on the Psychic Mutants head. Mewtwo's eyes flashed and his pupils dilated, dropping the Shadow ball, clutching his head in pain as the Copyright did its job.

"Yes!" Tash exclaimed, pumping an arm.

"Bullseye." Adrian said with a crossing of his arms and smirked.

Mewtwo slowly dropped his arms, and looked around in confusion. "_Where…where am I?_" He said telepathically to everyone in the general vicinity.

"Stop standing there you freak!" Alastor shouted, red in the face as he pointed at Michael. "Waste him! Make him a freaking smear on the ground!"

"_And who are you to order me around?_" Mewtwo snapped at the human, turning around and glaring at him.

"Your master, now listen to me and kill them all!" he exclaimed.

Mewtwo's eyes began to glow, and he rose into the air, his hands glowing. "_No one is my master!_" he roared telepathically, and threw Alastor through the air with such Psychic force, it tore up a good portion of the earth and flung the Gary Stu well over forty feet, making him skip on the ground and land on his face, arms and legs sprawled out, very much unconscious.

"….Well, that was entertaining," Michael said with a blink, Infernape nodded.

"We need to get the Pokeballs off of him, or he's just gonna use them again," Tash sighed and walked forward past Michael. "We'll release the Pokemon and destroy the balls later…"

"_Give them to me,_" Mewtwo said, gesturing and dozens of Pokeballs floated from Alastor's prone body and floated, "_You have my word I will properly dispose of these wretched things._"

"Well, that's one less problem we need to worry about." Michael said, clapping his hands together. "Let's just tie up Alastor and…where did he go?"

It was true. Despite the fact he was under quite a bit of surveillance, Alastor had managed to get away, and it was a bit mind boggling.

"We'll get him next time." Tash whispered, tapping a twitching Michael on the shoulder. He lost his catch again; he was allowed to be angry.

"_I understand you have quite a heavy journey ahead of you, and I wish you good luck, but first…_" Mewtwo began, looking over at Michael, "_I have one more request from you, human…"_

Michael looked over at Mewtwo. "What can I do?"

He was picked up in the air by a glaring Mewtwo, and gulped.

"_Get this sticker off my head. NOW."_

"Eep."

…

Alastor grunted in pain as he fell over, falling from the Plot Hole he created at the last minute, currently in a large, endlessly black room. "Lousy, no good, goody two shoes bastards…" he stood up and dusted himself off. A flash of light was seen, and he was completely healed. "No matter. If everything goes according to plan…we won't have to deal with them anymore…" And he began to laugh.

…

Ooooh, kinda Ominous…well, my failed attempt at it anyway. I hope you all enjoyed my horrifically butchered attempt at Pokemon battles! Read and review! I'm sorry if I didn't keep anyone in character, but I'll learn, I swear! Hope to hear from you all: Gary Stu Gutter, out!


End file.
